To my dear Mother
by Jun-Amy196
Summary: A letter from Jin Kazama to his Mother


I thought this would be interesting to write so I did. I do not own any of the Tekken characters or games. Copyrights go to Harada-san and Namco. Enjoy!

To my dear Mother,

I write this letter to you even though I know you won't be able to read it. Knowing that I still write this letter because I just want to let you know something. I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I abandoned everything you had taught me and embraced the cold-harshness that comes with being one of Mishima blood. Though I refuse to acknowledge it I'm becoming more like my father with each passing year that you're not here.

I'm sorry I started a war upon the world that you loved so much that you would have died for it. My only excuse is that I wanted to end it all. I wanted to end the cursed Mishima bloodline and wanted the world to hate me so that they wouldn't mourn my death. Not that I would ever want you to hate me, Mother. I guess I was looking for the easy way out, not wanting to face the challenge that awaited me. I think I was being a coward and running away from my problems. What do you think?

I miss you so much Mother. I miss how you held me in your arms, promising me that you would always protect and be there for me. I miss how I felt so safe and loved in your hold. I wish I could hear your voice again for when I was a kid it was my most favourite sound. Without you the world seems like a more sinister place to be in.

I feel so helpless sometimes when something bad happens and I get the feeling that the whole world wants to see my spirits crushed. Squashed from underneath the thumb of cruelty of this world is what I think. Nobody really cares about me, at least not the way you did. There are quite a few people who want me dead like father or grandfather for reasons unknown while others want me dead because of the terrible things I had done leading to the King of Iron Fist Tournament 6 where I had plunged the world into total chaos.

It is here where I ask for your forgiveness for I had nearly destroyed the home you held dear to your heart. I ask for your forgiveness for I have caused the death of millions of innocent people who just happened to be in the way of my goals. I ask of you to watch over those countless souls as you have watched over me during these last years. I also wonder if you could ever forgive me for trying to abandon the fighting style of our ancestors. It was the only thing I had that reminded me of my Kazama heritage. You were so proud when you taught me the family fighting style for it showed you I could be a Kazama when I grew up. It also made me realise that I had a choice between living the life of a Kazama or a Mishima.

Lastly I want to ask for your forgiveness for allowing the Devil to take control over me. You dedicated years of your life to protect me from the Devil only for it to go to waste. Whenever I look at the tattoo on my shoulder I feel an overwhelming sense of guilt for I have let you down. Years of secrecy only for the Devil to possess me in seconds. For that I'm sorry for you have put in the time and effort to keep the Devil away from me only for it to claim me in the end. You have no idea how scary it was when it first appeared which only made me realise more that you weren't there to protect me.

I wish there was someone like you here. Sure there's Xiao but she's just not you. I'm also afraid of getting her too involved with my plans because I don't want to hurt her. She's too naïve which means she can't help me and besides she'll just cause me more trouble. But knowing her she won't keep her nose out of it. I suspect that she has a crush for me. She's quite easy to read. She has the look of love on her face whenever she sees me.

You're probably leaping for joy, knowing that someone likes me and cares for me. Well I have to tell you that I don't know how I feel about her. Anyway it's best if she turns her attention onto someone else. If she marries me she'll be shackled to someone who doesn't want to have kids because I'm afraid of what kind of father I'll be. Besides I want the cursed Mishima bloodline to end with me even if it means me dying without children.

My cousin in Osaka can carry on the Kazama line. I know you might be disappointed by me for I get the feeling that you would have dreamed about being a grandmother for years. I'm sorry that that dream will never come true. I will have to go soon for the plane is landing. I'm on my way to meet father in the hopes that I will finally defeat him.

May you rest in peace and bless your soul

Your loving son

Jin Kazama

I wanted to write a fanfic like this to help people understand what Jin is feeling after the loss of his mother. I also thought it might help develop my writing skills. I hope you enjoyed it. R & R! also Happy Eid.


End file.
